Down with the Enemy
Down with the Enemy are a diverse five piece Alternative Metal band formed in November 2012. They combine elements of post-hardcore, metal and rock to create their sound. Following extensive gigging across Wales and parts of England, they released their debut EP Reflections ''in June 2014 to a great response. Following a number of line up changes, Down with the Enemy have been recognised for their big choruses and live performances, and are a band not to be missed. History Formation and Line-Up Changes (2012- mid 2013) The band formed when Rob Parker, Tino Algieri and Luke Reynolds (ex-''This Plague Is Static) ''wanted to continue making music and so decided to reform under a new name. With this they recruited Ben Farr on bass and Martins Varatinskis on guitar. Under this new name they decided to learn the old TPIS songs so that they could start gigging and making a name for themselves as soon as possible. Soon after forming Down with the Enemy, they found themselves gigging with metalcore outfit ''When We Were Wolves and they soon started making a name for themselves within the local area. Following a number of gigs, drummer Tino Algieri decided to leave the band as he was going to university, and played his last gig in April 2013. Following his departure, the band started holding auditions for a new drummer to fill the vacant position. With this, they found Jack Griffiths - someone who had been to a few of their gigs and mentioned to one of them he played drums. Jack quickly learnt the set and after only a month of practicing with the new line-up, they were ready for their first gig with the new drummer. Down with the Enemy were taking on gigs wherever they could and built up so much momentum in the following months, however this momentum came to a standstill when in July they parted ways with their rhythm guitarist, Luke Reynolds because of musical differences. After hitting another brick wall, DwtE started holding auditions for the vacant guitarist position. After having a few people audition, they suffered another blow in the way that their lead guitarist, Martins, was now leaving as he was moving to North England. Luckily for the band, they managed to recruit Mark Price and Jake Bourton for the guitarist positions. With this new line-up, Down with the Enemy felt like a completely new band, and almost straight away began writing new material for a planned EP. New Line-Up (2013-2014) With the new line-up kept secret, Down with the Enemy began working on themselves as a band, fine tuning every aspect to make their already memorable live performances even more so. With this, they also began talks of recording their debut EP, and as a result began writing for it. After almost 7 months off from gigging, they returned in February 2014 playing a number of weekend shows travelling to Aberystwyth, and all the way up to Leicester. They wanted to come back with a bang, and play in places they hadn't before. After months gigging relentlessly, playing alongside the likes of When We Were Wolves, Prolong The Agony, High Hopes ''and ''Surrender The Coast, they hit the studio and began recording their EP Reflections. After months of working on it, they had finally finished their EP and were ready to show everyone what they had been working on for the past few months. Reflections (2014) There was great anticipation with Reflections, and that anticipation was met by praised reviews of their work. Following a great response, the band wanted to release a video showing everyone the process from writing and playing in Jack's garage, to recording the EP, to the album launch party. Following the launch party for Reflections, Down with the Enemy are already in the works of their next release and have a tour in the works, as well as a number of great support slots that they cannot wait to announce. Already the hype has began for their next release, and Down with the Enemy are keen to impress. Influences Defining their style has been difficult for the band, due to the fact they combine many elements to create their sound. They have been referred to as post-hardcore, metal and alt-metal. One thing is very noticeable in their style though, and that is they have big choruses. These choruses, matched with melodic guitar elements and pounding drums, make Down with the Enemy an exciting band to listen to. They take influence from a variety of bands to include Fightstar, A Day To Remember, Of Mice and Men, Slipknot, Idiom, Yashin, Memphis May Fire, and Asking Alexandria. Members Current Members * Rob Parker - Vocals (2012-Present) * Mark Price - Guitar/Backing Vocal (2013-Present) * Jake Bourton - Guitar (2013-Present) * Ben Farr - Bass (2012-Present) * Jack Griffiths - Drums (2013-Present) Former Members * Luke Reynolds - Guitar (2012-2013) * Martins Vartinskis - Guitar (2012-2013) * Tino Algieri - Drums (2012-2013) Discography EPs * Reflections (2014) Category:Bands